A Christmas Star
by eventidespirit
Summary: [one shot] A short reflection piece from Starfire's POV on her relationships with her team mates, especially with Robin. Christmas fluff. RobStar, a little bit of RavBB implied


A Christmas Star

A.N: This (I think) for now will be a one-shot.  I felt like doing a simple reflection piece, all from Starfire's perspective.  Enjoy!  It does have a darker tone than the Misfits at certain points and this is precisely why I want to write this.  And yes, **I definitely haven't** stopped production on The Misfits.  I've just been busy with school and other stuff and I'll try to get the next chapter up and running before New Years!  Reviews please!

     I must admit that I am blessed- truly blessed to have friends as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin as I do on this planet.  I knew of no one before I came and feared that I would become a pariah, alone and quite without companionship far away from home.

     Wonderful Cyborg, I can always trust him to be the "rock" (as you may say) of the team.  He loses his temper quite quickly as I found out when he lost his arm, but in terms of strength he is like one of those earth creatures-the mammoth.  Cyborg is probably the one I can depend on the most to act as he always does- rigid, inflexible, stubborn- he is truly sturdy as a rock.

     Beast Boy, I do have to admit, is still a bit strange to me at times.  His jokes are quite eccentric and though I have been here for quite a while, I still do not understand all his schemes.  The other day, he was laughing like a maniac after coming out of Cyborg's shower.  Raven seemed to be very critical of B.B.'s and was muttering something about how he was an "inconsiderate brute" for putting honey in Cyborg's shampoo.  Cyborg has not yet returned, so perhaps that is why I still do not comprehend.  

     Raven is by far my dearest sister of the group.  Though I still do not completely understand her sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm, we have grown closer after that Puppet Master incident.

     It is quite nice to have a female companion to share thoughts with.  I do have the most merriment shopping with Raven, performing braiding maneuvers on each other, and she is the only one who I can share my strange bubbly feelings for Robin.

     And finally, sweet Robin, my best friend and so much more.  He was the one who first made me feel truly welcome on this planet.  He taught and continues to teach me of the somewhat eccentric customs of earth.  (I still do not believe that regular people do not drink mustard, though.)  

     I believe that it began as genuine friendship, however through the course of time it grew into attraction and a deep seeded appreciation and care.  

     I think it was the moment when we were sitting upon the Ferris wheel viewing the dazzling fireworks at the fair that I began to feel the vague more-than-friends emotion for him (something Raven would consider a "crush).  In my ignorance, I had started talking about cotton when he offered me a piece of cotton candy.  I am a fool, but he is always just wonderful to me during these moments…He does not laugh (as those boys at the dance club did), but merely explains.  I doubt that I could ever be so patient with anyone as he had done for me.  

      Somehow or rather, that night on the Ferris wheel something had changed.  I no longer looked at Robin as a wonderful older brother, but as someone even closer to my heart.  I realized just what his female fans were all so excited about.  His looks suddenly became accentuated and I realized just how "hot" (as they say) he is.  His raven colored locks just fall into the right place as he moves about even in our battles.  I could not help but to wonder what glorious color his masked eyes were.  And I did see them at a later time though…

      I recall that special Christmas Eve as if it were yesterday.  

     I was busily trying to finish a videogram (A.N.: sorry for the lame name) to my family back at home before the celebrations commenced in the Tower.  I feared that I would put off finishing it and I had already delayed my communication with my family for a month because of several incidents.

     Raven and Beast Boy were as usual bickering.  Yes, I understand that Raven appears furious with B.B. half the time we "hang out" but she does deeply care about him, more than she does about any of the other guys on out team.  Anyhow, Raven and Beast Boy (or rather Raven) was putting the finishing touches on our Christmas tree (the forever green is such a brilliant plant is it not?).  As she placed the final center ornament upon the tip of the tree, she realized something was amiss.  The long chains of popcorn that she and I have strung together were gone!  Of course, it was not surprising that B.B. had 'forgotten' that they were for tree decoration and was eagerly consuming all of the popcorn.  

     "Raven, this pop corn needs way more butter."  He remarked, not noticing Raven's furious expression.

     "Beast Boy!"  The tree turned black and began levitating in the air.  "That popcorn is for the tree.  Not for you!  You know how much that took me and Star to string?!"  Raven had placed both her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders and was shaking him as the tree suddenly clamped to the ground loudly.  Much to Raven's frustration, B.B. did not seem to pay too much heed to Raven's wrath but was instead more worried about Cyborg who was yelling about our Christmas Eve dishes.  

     "Beast Boy!  What the heck is this crap!  What did you do with that perfectly nice turkey!  Tofu stuffing!  That's disgusting!"  Cyborg, the meat lover, was not too happy about the changed B.B. made to our dinner.  "Man, you are going down."  As Cyborg ran towards B.B., B.B. squirmed out of Raven's grasp and began running.  Raven, however, was not yet finished with B.B. and chased after him, as well.  At this point, I decided to go up to the roof.  It was far too noisy to continue my videogram.  

     I was glad that I had brought a warm sweater as I tried to finish my videogram.  It was quite cold outside as white little flakes of particles (snow?  I believe is what it is called) began to fall from the sky.  Even with a sweater, however, I soon began shivering.  It was probably a good time to end the film.

     And thankfully so, Robin emerged from the hatch to the roof.  

     "Geez, it's freezing up here.  What're doing here Star?"

     "Oh!  Just completing a transmission to my family."

     Robin immediately looked a bit embarrassed.  "Sorry for interrupting.  I didn't know."  He started to head down towards the hatch, even a bit disappointedly.  My heart leapt a little.  Raven had always said that she sensed that he had strong emotions for me, though I could have never believed it until now.  Perhaps, he had wanted to talk to me alone?   

     "Robin, I just completed the transmission.  I do not mind if you stay."  I shocked myself with the frankness of my words.  My heart had begun thumping so loudly that I feared that Robin would hear it.  

     "Oh good!"  He seemed a bit excited?  "I…I…um…" Was Robin becoming nervous?  I felt my face burn a bit.  I do hope that my face was not a too bright shade of red at the time.  When Robin gained his composure, he finally managed to speak.  "I was hoping that I could get some time to talk to you, alone."   

     "All right."  I did not know what else to say.  Perhaps, I could thank him for being the wonderful friend that he is.  We sat in silence on the roof as the snow continued to fall down.  "Star" "Robin" we both started talking at once.  We both stopped and after an awkward silence Robin commenced the conversation of some sort.  

    "I'm sorry, Star, go ahead."  

     "I just wanted to say how indebted I am to you.  I do not believe that I could have an as wonderful and patient teacher as you are for these unfamiliar earth customs.  I just wanted to thank you, Robin.  Truly, I do."  I bowed my head down a little.  Robin smiled a bit.  "Really, you don't need to thank me for that…  It wasn't that big of a deal and I really enjoy teaching you.  To tell you the truth, I really like spending time with you more than with any of the other titans."  

     I did not believe at the time that my heart could pound any louder, but at that moment it had.  Robin leaned a bit closer to me.  He began reaching his hands to the back of his mask and took it off, revealing two shining cerulean irises (A.N: Who knows how his eyes really look?  Lol. That's just my perception).  "What I want to say is that…well what I've been trying to say this for quite a while…I just didn't have enough courage to do so yet…but Star, I really care for you.  And I want to be something more than just friends or best friends…that is if you want to?"  

     I could not even begin to explain the sensations that I began to feel at the moment.  It was utterly wonderful, a dream come true (apologies for the cliché.)  I especially enjoyed how closely he was staring at me.

     "I have honestly had the same feelings for you as I believe you do for me."  I do not remember exactly what happened next.  Perhaps, there was a bit more awkward dialogue, but after a few more moments, I felt Robin lean even closer to me and press his lips against mine gently.  What is this display of affection on earth called again?  Oh yes, a kiss.   Well, I do not know how long this kiss lasted but after a long while it became freezing cold on the roof and Robin reluctantly parted his lips from mine.  The tower suddenly shook violently.  Cyborg or Raven must have gotten to Beast Boy.

     "We should probably get back."  Robin muttered a bit reluctantly.  

     "Yes, before they commit too much damage upon our tower."  I added.  He took my hand and we headed back inside, together.  

A.N:  Yes, me again.  Ok, I didn't mean for it to turn out this fluffy.  This fic was originally supposed to be a bit darker, but I didn't get to that reflection part yet.  I guess I kind of like the light heartedness of it and I'll keep it this way.  I'll do another darker (kind of a continuation of this one) reflection fic with Star next time.  Merry Christmas!  Happy holidays!   


End file.
